


Oaths

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knights swear allegiance to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oaths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10028) by ravenflight21. 



After Arthur’s coronation, the knights swore fealty to him before the court. It was more a formality than anything; after all, Arthur had trained most of them.

“Sir Agravaine, son of King Lot of Orkney, step forward.”

Agravaine approached the throne, and laid his sword before Arthur. “I, Agravaine, son of King Lot of Orkney, do hereby swear my fealty to King Arthur Pendragon. My sword and shield are his to command, and I will defend him with the last breath remaining in my body.”

Arthur nodded, accepting his allegiance. “Arise, Sir Agravaine, and take your place at the Round Table.”

Agravaine sat down at the simple wooden table in the middle of the hall.

“Sir Gawain, son of King Lot of Orkney, step forward.”

Gawain proffered his sword to Arthur and knelt before the throne. “I, Gawain, son of King Lot of Orkney, do hereby swear my fealty to King Arthur Pendragon. My sword and shield are his to command, and I will defend him with the last breath remaining in my body.”

“Arise, Sir Gawain, and take your place at the Round Table.”

Gawain took a seat next to his brother.

Arthur called the knights forward, one by one. Each swore allegiance to Arthur and took his place at the Round Table.

“Lancelot, son of Alcott of Withmead, step forward.”

The hall held its breath as Lancelot approached the throne. He knelt before Arthur and, his voice shaking, said, “I, Lancelot, son of Alcott of Withmead, do hereby swear my fealty to King Arthur Pendragon. My sword and shield are his to command, and I will defend him with the last breath remaining in my body.”

“Arise, Sir Lancelot, and take your place at the Round Table.” Arthur didn’t say anything else, but his voice was warm, and Lancelot took his seat to applause from Gaius, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin.

All the knights had been sworn in, but there was still an empty place at the Round Table. Before anyone could be allowed to wonder, Arthur said, “Merlin, son of Hunith of Ealdor, step forward.”

As the murmuring started, Merlin retrieved a staff from the corner and stepped forward. He knelt before the throne, placing the staff at Arthur’s feet, and, his voice carrying to every corner of the now-silent hall, recited, “I, Merlin, son of Hunith of Ealdor, do hereby swear my fealty to King Arthur Pendragon. My magic is his to command, and I will defend him with the last breath remaining in my body.”

The hall exploded into noise. The nobles whispered furiously to one another. Gwen’s hand flew to her mouth. The only ones who didn’t look surprised were Gaius and Morgana, who merely nodded as if she’d figured something out. Arthur ignored them all.

“Arise, Merlin, and take your place at the Round Table.”

Merlin gave him a brilliant smile, and went to sit next to Lancelot.

***

“Was that really necessary?” Merlin muttered, later that night, as Arthur kissed down his neck.

Arthur pulled back. “Yes. Magic may no longer be anathema in Camelot, but people have feared it for nearly thirty years. They need to know you’re under my control.”

Merlin snorted.

“Alright, fine, that you won’t go on a rampage and kill everyone, better?”

“I suppose so,” Merlin grumbled, but his eyes were twinkling.

“So,” Arthur said, “How about you set about proving that oath?”

Merlin grinned, and did.


End file.
